


Heart and Music

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Logan is a nurse, M/M, Minor Logicality, Prinxiety - Freeform, Subtle Pining, Virgil is a composer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pretty much the Sanders Sides if they were in A New Brain (a musical by William Finn)





	Heart and Music

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOOOOOO THIS IS JUST A QUICK ONESHOT BECAUSE I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK LIKE A BITCH AND I GOT INSPIRED BECAUSE I WAS LISTENING TO ROGER ARRIVES FROM ANB AND AH OK IT'S SHORT BUT YEAH ENJOY

“Just play me what you have.”

Virgil sat in from of the ivory keys with a look of distaste, glancing momentarily at the expectant face staring at him from the other side of the piano. He took a deep breath and rested his fingers on the correct keys, trying to come up with some funny or intelligent lyric to coincide with the melody.

As he played, Patton’s face went from expectant to disappointed, frowning and groaning every so often at the terrible lyrics. “That bites,” he groaned, facepalming. “It’s really,  _ very _ bad. Virgil, what the hell? I need this song!”

“Sorry it’s late, Pat. I just- God, I hate Mr. Bungee and this job. He’s taking up the brunt of my time!”

“It’s called a job, and I’d like to keep mine,” Patton replied with slight nervous chuckle. The music room was pretty silent aside from their previous bickering. It had been over a month and Virgil had absolutely nothing. Not a single lyric finalized on either of the songs that needed to be finished by the end of the week. Mr. Bungee was gonna be pissed. “If you don’t keep writing, you’ll be shown the door. You know Mr. Bungee hates you.”

“I hate Mr. Bungee.”

“I think he hates you more.”

“Why does Mr. Bungee hate me?!” Virgil whined, resting his elbows on the keys and putting his head in his hands, a newfound headache only growing with his anxiety.

“First off, you’ve gotta finish one song! He’s given you over a month and you haven’t gotten anything done!” Patton protested, looking through Virgil’s songbook and grimacing at everything he saw. 

Virgil looked up with a frown, his sleep deprivation taking a toll on his overall mood. “I hate Mr. Bungee, he’s homophobic! I hate Bungee and you should too! Why are you defending him?” he asked, his headache apparently getting so bad his head began to spin a little. Perhaps it was the lack of sleep.

“I’m not! I just want to keep my job! Now, c’mon. First write the song then next you’ll write the epic! Now kid’s tv then next the broadway shows! You can do it Virge; you just have to believe in yourself...and get these songs done.”

“...Inside me I feel washed up and through.”

“Oh, come on Virgil,” Patton replied softly, his eyes growing concern as Virgil no longer looked like he was trying to get out of getting the songs finished.

Virgil groaned loudly, tossing his songbook aside in defeat. “Writing this shit’s killed my talent!”

“That’s not true!” Patton tried to encourage his coworker the best he could, but nothing seemed to work. Virgil seemed distant. 

Virgil started to stand up to leave, but as soon he left the stool his entire room began to spin faster and faster and his head started to pound harder and harder. “S-Something is wrong....” he whispered, inaudible to Patton.

“Virgil, are you okay?”

“Something is wrong…”

“Virge, you’re scaring me.”

Virgil tried to take a breath to get it all to stop, but no such luck. “Something is…” He was unable to get the rest of his sentence out when he collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

** 

After several seconds of Patton freaking out and screaming for Virgil to wake up, he finally came to his senses and called the paramedics. The ride in the ambulance was terrifying, as the paramedics kept moving around and practically treating Virgil like a test subject. When they finally reached the hospital, Virgil was wheeled back while Patton was told to wait at the entrance. A nurse soon walked up to him, carrying a clipboard with no readable expression on his face. “Patient’s name?”

“Uh- Virgil Sanders. Is he-”

“Are you next of kin?” The nurse asked, not making eye contact with the worried boy as he filled out the form.

Patton let out a nervous laugh. “I wish. We work together, he has a boyfriend.” 

That made the nurse look up with what Patton could only describe as sparkling eyes, which were somewhat hidden behind thick black-framed glasses. “Is he HIV positive?” 

“...I can’t be absolutely sure, but I don’t think so- No! The answer is no...I think…” Patton replied, sighing and looking down at his phone. I should try to locate Roman. He’s sailing out right now so I don’t know- I should get in touch with his mother and-”

“Sir, you need to stay calm. If you’re stressed, you’ll only stress the patient out when you go in. Hysterics are self-defeating, don’t you know?”

Patton looked at the nurse and took a deep breath, pausing to get a good look at the boy with the clipboard. “Uh- yeah. Thank you. I’m gonna go try to call his mother.”

**

Virgil stared up at the ceiling, his recent consciousness doing nothing to help his pounding headache or his dizziness. The doctor had just come in to get him, Patton, and his mother the news. Fluid in the brain. They had to drain it and do an MRI. His mother offered words of assurance, but his fear only caused him to snap at her.

“You’re rude sometimes,” she huffed, crossing her arms from her spot in the chair next to his bed, “You’re rude to me.”

“And you’re rude to Roman too,” Patton piped up as he occasionally glanced out into the hallway for a glimpse of the nurse he had spoken to before.

Virgil groaned and looked away from the ceiling “Where is Roman?”

“He’s gonna get here as soon as he can.”

Nearly two hours passed, with still no sign of Roman. Finally, just when Virgil was about to fall asleep, Patton began to smile and bounce excitedly. “Roman has arrived!”

“Hallelujah!” Virgil’s mother cried, standing from the chair to walk over to Patton.

“Roman has arrived!” Roman proclaimed as he stepped into the room, a wide smile on his face despite the situation at hand.

“What the _fuck_ took you so long?” Virgil grumbled, crossing his arms and staring at his boyfriend.

“Out sailing. No wind,” Roman explained as he took off his jacket and took a few steps forward. “Sorry I wasn’t here.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, too annoyed to even begin to argue with his boyfriend. “Oh, it’s okay. It’s not like you left after you found out. Did you?” he asked, his tone snarky as always.”

Roman scoffed. “Jerk.” He set his jacket on the chair and looked between the three other people in the room. “How bad is it?”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Virgil started mockingly, “I need a new brain.”

“That’s not a crime.”

“...Who will I be?”

“You’ll still be you!” Virgil’s mother assured, patting her son’s arm.

“Am I insane?” he asked, moving his eyes to the ceiling.

A chorus of “Yes!” echoed in the room and only made Virgil scoff.

“He looks good,” Roman said.

“He looks pale,” Virgil’s mother mumbled.

“He looks better!” Patton offered.

Roman took a seat in the chair next to Virgil and looked back at his mother and Patton. “Go get dinner. You both must be starving.”

The two left without much of a fuss and Roman climbed into the hospital bed next to Virgil. It was silent for a while until Virgil finally spoke, his voice shaky at first but getting stronger.

“Go...don’t say anything, just go,” he mumbled, not taking his eyes off the ceiling. “I can’t even walk across the room unassisted, so just...go.” Roman tried to take his hand, and Virgil quickly pulled away. “Don’t! Please don’t touch me. Up to now I’ve been very strong. So..heroic, you wouldn’t even recognize me.” He chuckled through his shaky tone at the last bit because of how stupid it sounded. “Go. Goodbye, because I swear to God if you make me cry, I’ll probably have to kill you. Please, just go.”

Roman chuckled a little and brushed the hair out of Virgil’s eyes. “Sometimes when you talk you make me so damn woozy. You’re so crazy.”

“Go. Just go already.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Roman returned, holding Virgil’s hand in his own. 

“Go.”

“No.”

“Asshole.”

“You’re cute.”

“Shut up.”

**

“Visiting hours are over, boys,” A nurse said softly, causing Roman to sigh sadly.

“I’ll be back in the morning, okay?” he assured Virgil, planting a kiss to his forehead. “Don’t die before then.”

Virgil scoffed. “Prick.”

“ _Your_ prick.” With that, Roman left and Virgil was left with his hallucinations of his psychotic boss and the bombardment of hospital staff. He was in for a long road ahead of him.


End file.
